


Ikaw Lang  Ang Mamahalin

by windstruck9421



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mpreg, attempt at fluff, slight angst
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windstruck9421/pseuds/windstruck9421
Summary: Dapithapon kita unang minahalTakipsilim nang tayo'y magmahalanat sa bukangliwayway ika'y nawalay





	Ikaw Lang  Ang Mamahalin

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to my first ever fic.  
> Please don't expect much maraming kulang.  
> Simple lang tong fic na to pero sana magustuhan niyo.  
> Please comment your reaction mapa-violent man yan.  
> Hindi ako taga La Union at di pa rin ako nakakarating doon. thanks google.  
> Sana familiar lahat sa mpreg-verse. 
> 
> You can rant to me @yeollidaenini hahaha again, maraming salamat if magkainteres ka basahin hahaha  
> PLEASE GIVE MORE LOVE TO SECHEN. xoxo

**2014, Barcelona, Spain**  
  
Bago pa man matapos ni Jongdae ang highschool, nagpaalam na sya sa magulang nya na gusto niyang mag-kolehiyo sa Pilipinas. Gusto rin kasi niyang matuto maging independent kahit tutol ang Mama nya. Dahil nagiisang anak lang nila si dae. Naghahanda na ng mesa si jongdae para sa hapunan nang tanungin siya ng mama niya.  
"Anak, desidido ka na ba talaga sa plano mo? Alam mo naman ang buhay sa Pinas mahirap. Inaalala ka lang naman namin ng Papa mo".  
Nakangiting sumagot si Jongdae sa mama niya "Ma, matagal ko po itong pinagisipan, may tiwala naman po kayo sa akin di ba? at saka nandoon naman sina Tita Osang at kyungsoo".  
Mabuti na nga lang at may kamag-anak pa sila sa pinas at maihahabilin si dae.  
Pumayag din sila sa kagustuhan ng anak, naipasa naman nito lahat ng entrance exams sa mga unibersidad na napili niya. May tiwala sila sa anak nila dahil mabait, matalino at responsableng anak si dae. ni minsan hindi nito binigyan ng sakit sa ulo ang magulang. Napaka-swerte nila dahil lumaking libro ang bisyo. Hilig lamang ang magbasa at pumasyal sa dagat. Kahit na lumabo na ng kaunti ang mga mata nya dahil sa kakabasa hindi ito napigilan. Masaya na si jongdae sa mga simpleng bagay.  
"Dalasan mo ang pag-tawag at message Anak ah. Alam mo namang hindi ako mapalagay pag hindi ako mapakali". Dumating na rin ang Papa niya at sabay-sabay nang naghapunan. Nagsalita ang papa ni dae habang nasa kalagitnaan ng pagkain "Mag-iingat ka sa mga lalaki anak, hwag magiging mapusok. Hindi ka namin pinagbabawalan na makipag relasyon pero alam mo naman kung bakit kami ingat na ingat sa iyo".  
Carrier si jongdae kaya ganoon na lamang ang pagiingat nila sa anak.  
"Papa, wala pa sa isip ko ang mag-boyfriend".  
"Basta magiingat ka. Ayokong malaman-laman na umiiyak ka dahil sa lalaki. Pauuwiin ka namin agad-agad". Pagbirong babala ng Papa niya.  
"Pa naman baka sila ang iyakan ako"  
"Jongdae, 16 kana alam mo na ang tama at mali. Dadalasan din namin ang pag-dalaw sayo Pilipinas. Enjoyin mo ang college life mo, Nakaka-stress pero para ito sa kinabukasan at pangarap mo. Masaya kami dahil ikaw ang naging anak namin ng Papa mo. Ikaw lang ang mayroon kami, hangad namin ang kabutihan mo". maluha-luhang sinabi ng kanyang Mama.  
Hindi na rin napigilan ni Jongdae na maiyak. Hindi pa siya nakakaalis namimiss na niya agad ang mga magulang.  
  
  
Huling araw na ni Jongdae sa highschool at graduation na nya sa makalawa. Gumawa sya ng mga sulat sa mga kaibigan na maiiwan sa Barcelona. Introvert si dae pero hindi ito naging hadlang dahil masaya syang kasama. Mahilig mag-sulat si jongdae kaya naman lagi syang nagpapadala ng liham sa pinsan at bestfriend na si Kyungsoo at sa grandparents nito sa La Union. Excited na siyang makita ang mga kamag anak.  
  
Bago pa umalis si dae sa spain pauwi ng pinas ay pinabaunan na sya ng Mama nya ng napakahahabang paalala. Mga nanay nga naman. Ito rin kasi ang unang pagkakataon na mawawalay si dae sa kanila  ng matagal. Hindi na nila masasamahan siya pauwi. Busy pareho ang magulang niya sa family business nilang restaurant at bookstore na regalo nila kay jongdae noong 14 sya. Nakakalungkot man para kay jongdae na iwan sila pero gusto nya talagang matutong tumayo sa sariling paa. Masaya sya dahil mayroon siyang mga magulang na naiintidihan at sinusuportahan siya.  
  
  
**2014, Maynila, Pilipinas**  
  
Ang sumundo sa kaniya sa airport ay ang kapatid ng mama nya na si Tita Rosanna na mama ni Kyungsoo. Ang ganda pa rin ni Tita Osang at forty-five at si kyungsoo na miss na miss ni dae. Hindi pa rin ito nagbabago cute at maliit pa rin katulad nya. "Dae!" sigaw ni Kyungsoo habang kumakaway nang makita si Jongdae sa arrival area.  
"Jongdae anak! ang laki-laki mo na!" bati ng kaniyang Tita. "Tita kumusta na po?" "Ayos lang anak. Okay lang ba ang biyahe?" "It's fine Tita, but I'm hungry already" sagot ni jongdae. Aba nag-english ang bakla.  
  
Sa San Juan nakatira sina kyungsoo kasama ang kambal na mga kapatid na sina Jack and Jill at tatay nitong guro sa eskwelahan na pinapasukan ng mga bulilit. Isang chef si Tita osang sa restaurant nila sa loob ng village. Gifted talaga ang mama nya at mama ni soo sa pagluluto na namana rin nilang dalawa kaya naman Culinary Arts ang kinuhang kurso ni Kyungsoo.  
Si jongdae naman Elementary Education ang kinuha nya dahil mahilig sya sa mga chikiting at noong nag-aaral pa ito sa barcelona nagvo-volunteer din siyang magturo roon.  
Parehas sila ng unibesidad na napili ni kyungsoo sa Sampaloc, Manila.  
May condo na rin silang tutuluyan courtesy of Jongdae's parents na hindi talaga pumayag na mag dorm ang dalawa.  
May isang buwan pa bago ang simula ng klase. Sapat na panahon upang makabisita sa lola at lolo nila sa La Union at maiksing bakasyon na rin.  
  
**2014, Mayo. La Union**  
  
Kasama ang buong pamilya Doh bumiyahe na sila papuntang La union.  
Excited makita ng kambal ang grandparents nila matagal-tagal na rin nung huling bumisita ang pamilya ni soo. Masaya rin si Kyungsoo dahil nasa La union din ang kasintahan na si Jongin. Nasa summer job ito sa isang resort na pag mamayari ng bestfriend nito.  
Nakatulog na sina kyungsoo pero si Jongdae gising pa rin at pinagmamasdan ang tanawin. Tinanong ni Tito Doh si dae kung marunong na ba daw itong lumangoy.  
Oo, mahilig sa dagat si dae pero takot siyang lumangoy kaya hanggang tampisaw lamang siya.  
Sumagot ito "Hindi pa po Tito". "Alam mo ba yang si kyungsoo natuto lang sa pagti-tiyaga ni Jongin".  
Nagta-trabaho raw na surfing instructor si Jongin. "Tuwing bakasyon na lamang ay magkasama yang dalawa" nakangiting sabi ni Tito Doh kaya natanong na rin ni jongdae kung bakit siya pumayag na mag-boyfriend na si soo. "Inilihim sa amin ni Kyungsoo noong una pero pumunta sa amin si Jongin para makipagkilala. Mukha namang maganda ang intensyon ng binata at masipag kaya pumayag na rin kami". Ang bait talaga ng parents nila ni Kyungsoo napaka-understanding. "Nakikita namin na masaya ang anak namin at ginagawa nilang inspirasyon ang isa't isa".  
Hapon na nang makarating ang pamilya sa bahay ng lola't lolo, ganoon pa rin ito maraming halaman sa bakuran at harap ng bahay. "Mga apo!" natutuwang bati ni Lola Magnolia. Mahihigpit na yakap ang sumalubong sa mga bata. Matagal-tagal na rin nung huling makabisita ang pamilya.  
"Lola I missed you po!" mangiyak-ngiyak na sinabi ni jongdae. "Napaka-gwapo mo na apo, sige na at pumasok na sa loob".  
Bumungad sa kanila ang mabangong niluluto ni Lolo Ben na nasa kusina at nagluluto ng Kaldereta at gulay na chopsuey.  
"Lolo ben!" yumakap sina jongdae at soo. Nasa taas na ang kambal dahil tulog pa rin ang mga ito.  
"Kumusta na mga apo?" bating tanong ng matanda. "Lolo namiss po kita" sambit ni jongdae. Ang nostalgic ng kusina ng lolo hindi pa rin ito nagbabago. Naroon pa rin ang mga litrato nila ni soo sa ref. "Dae naaalala mo pa ba yung lagi nating pinapanood si lolo magluto?" "Hindi ko iyon makakalimutan". Namana nila ang hilig sa pagluluto ng kanilang lolo at ito ang naging bonding nila noon. "Sige na mga apo magpahinga na kayo kami ni tiya belen niyo na ang bahala". si tiya belen ay pinsan ng kanilang mga mama at nagaalaga na rin sa mag-asawa dahil katabing bahay lamang sila.  
  
Nag-paalam si kyungsoo na pupuntahan si jongin sa resort at sumama na rin si Jongdae para makapaglakad-lakad. Marami na ang bagong nakatayong resort mula noong huling bisita ni Jongdae.  
Habang naglalakad halata sa mukha ni soo na sabik na siyang makita ang kasintahan kaya natanong ni dae kung paano sila nagkakilala. "Transferee si jongin noong 3rd year pero senior na siya. Mukha kasing kawawa kaya tinanong ko kung bago ba siya sa school. Naliligaw daw siya at di  
mahanap ang library. Hanggang sa ayun naging mag-kaibigan at magka-ibigan na. Niligawan na niya ko nung maka-graduate siya at pumasa sa unibersidad bilang scholar". "Pero nilihim mo raw siya nung una?" "Oo, alam mo naman sila mama ang higpit-higpit. Pero mas lalong na  
nahulog ang loob ko noong pumunta siya sa bahay at sinorpresa ako.  
Old-fashioned kasi si jongin akala mo maga-apply na houseboy sa bahay".  
Makaraan ang ilang minuto narating din nila ang resort na pinagta-trabauhan ni Jongin, _Carmelliana_ _Resort_.  
Nakita agad ni kyungsoo si Jongin na nagliligpit ng mga surf boards. "Nini!" lumingon agad ang binata at abot hanggang tenga ang ngiti nito. Nagyakapan ang dalawa na akala mo'y wala ng bukas.  
"I missed you nini" bulong ni kyungsoo sa dibdib ni jongin."Anong oras kayo dumating?" tanong ni jongin. "Kanina lang ah- pinsan ko nga pala si Jongdae. Yung nakwento ko sa'yo na taga-spain"  
" _Buenas tardes, señor_ " nakangiting sinabi ni jongin at nakipagkamay kay jongdae. " _Hola! Tú hablas español?_ "  
" _Hablo un poquito de Español_.”  
" _Oh, ya veo_ ".  
"Ah guys no habla español" sabat ni kyungsoo na dimakarelate sa usapan ng dalawa. "Marunong palang mag-spanish tong si jongin" sabi ni jongdae. "Tapos kana sa work?" tanong ni kyungsoo "Ililigpit ko lang tong mga surf board" "Sige hintayin kana namin dito"  
Bumalik na si jongin sa paga-ayos ng mga gamit. "Hoy! bakla ka talaga soo ang gwapo ng boyfriend mo! Ganda mo rin eh" natawa na lang si kyungsoo "bakit ikaw din naman ah!" Nakabalik na rin mula sa trabaho si jongin at iniwan muna ni Jongdae ang dalawa dahil may oras pa naman bago mag-hapunan. "Dae baka maligaw ka!" "Hindi dito lang ako sa dalampasigan maglalakad kita na lang tayo sa babay"  
Humiwalay na si jongdae sa mag-kasintahan na mukhang di mo rin maiistorbo.  
Naglakad-lakad si jongdae hanggang sa dulo ng dalampasigan pinagmamasdan ang papalubog ng araw. Nakapikit at dinadama ang halimuyak ng kapaligiran, ibang-iba kumpara sa espanya. Malakas ang hangin at hinahawi nito ang suot na maluwang na t-shirt at buhok ni jongdae na humaba na rin. Umupo muna si Jongdae sa malapit na puno at nagpahinga, naka-idlip na rin ito makalipas ang ilang minuto.  
  
Sa di kalaayuan may isang lalaking nagmamasid kay jongdae...  
  
Lumubog na ang araw at hinatid na ni Jongin si kyungsoo sa bahay nila. Inaya ni Tita osang na doon na kumain ang binata. Hindi na rin nakatanggi ang binata dahil masarap ang ulam. Medyo nag-aalala na si Tita osang dahil wala pa rin si dae...  
  
Lumapit ang lalaki sa kinauupuan ni jongdae at hinawi ang buhok nito, medyo invasion of personal space pero gusto lang makasiguro ng lalaki na humihinga pa ito. Biglang nagising si Jongdae dahil sa dampi ng kamay sa pisngi nito. Gulat na gulat at napasigaw "Who are you? why are you touching me?"  
"I was just checking if you're still breathing, I mean no harm. okay?" "Oh...but I'm okay now. thanks for the concern"  
Iniabot ng lalaki ang kamay nito para tulungang makatayo si jongdae. "I'm Sehun by the way. Bago ka ba dito? Ngayon lang kita nakita" nakangiti ang lalaki sa kaniya. "Thank you! I'm Jongdae. no, we're just visiting our grandparents". "Sino?"  
"Si lola magnolia..." "Ah. akala ko sina kyungsoo lang mga apo nila" ningitian ni jongdae si sehun at kahit dapithapon na hindi pinalagpas ni sehun makita ang pag-kulot ng mga labi ni jongdae. Natulala si sehun saglit."Hatid na kita sa inyo at gabi na."  
Habang naglalakad sila pauwi "Teka bakit mo kilala si Kyungsoo?" pagtataka ni jongdae. "Nagta-trabaho sa amin si Jongin kaya madalas si kyungsoo sa resort." "Kayo may-ari nung resort?" "Oo, at bestfriend ko rin si Jongin nasa iisang unibersidad lang kami."  
Nagulat si jongdae dahil magiging schoolmate nila tong si sehun hmmm. Tinitingnan-tingnan ni dae sehun at napansin nito ang clean cut at blond na buhok, ang mahahabang pilik mata, at yung malaking ilong ni sehun na napangiti na lang siya. pero bigla niyang nasabi ng mahina "Gusto ko ng mangga" habang nakatingin sa baba ni sehun...nag-crave bigla ang lalaki hala sya!  
"Ha? mangga? gusto mo ng mangga bakit? buntis ka ba?" tanong ni sehun. Namula si jongdae sa tanong ni sehun "Hindi! wala yun"  
Nakita nilang nagi-ihaw sina kyungsoo at jongin sa labas. "Jongdae bakit ngayon ka lang?  
at bakit kasama mo si sehun? may ginawa ba siya sayo?"  
nag-aalalang tinanong ni kyungsoo. "Sorry soo, medyo naka-idlip ako sa puno. Sinamahan ako pauwi ni sehun, at wala."  
"Chill! kyungsoo, bawal ba mag-malasakit?"  
"Sehun..."  
"Kyungsoo!" natigilan si soo nang tawagin na sila ng mama nito.  
"Pumasok na kayo! luto na ba yang manok? oh andito kana pala jongdae anak. Sino yang bisita mo?"  
"Ah tita si sehun po. yung anak nung may-ari ng resort."  
"Ah hijo dito kana na rin mag-dinner"  
"Salamat po tita pero mauna na po akong umuwi. Hinihintay na rin po siguro ako samin."  
"Ingat sa pag-uwi hijo."  
Pumasok na sina Kyungsoo at jongin sa loob dala ang inihaw na manok.  
"Salamat sa paghatid, sehun ingat ka"  
Papasok na sana si dae nang hawakan siya ni sehun sa kamay at nilingon muli ang lalaki. "Jongdae, may gagawin ka ba bukas? Puwede kitang samahan mamasyal dito." alok ni sehun at binigyan ng nahihiyang ngiti si jongdae. "Hindi ko pa alam kina soo pero pwede kitang i-text."  
"Sure!" iniabot ni sehun ang cellphone niya kay Jongdae para i-type ang number nito. _smooth_.  
"Okay. I'll text you if I'm free tomorrow." binigyan ng maliit na ngiti si sehun.  
"Sige, I'll go na. nice meeting you jongdae looking forward for tomorrow bye bye!"  
Kumaway din si jongdae sa paalis na sehun at pumasok na sa loob.  
Nakahain na ang mesa at pababa na ang kambal halatang gutom na.  
  
Matapos kumain umuwi na rin si jongin, nagprisinta sina Kyungsoo na sila na lamang ni dae ang maghu-hugas. Habang naghuhugas tinanong ni kyungsoo kung paano nakilala ni dae si sehun. "Nakita niya kong nakatulog sa may puno tapos hinatid na niya ko pauwi."  
Hindi alam ni jongdae kung bakit ganoon ang tono ng pananalita niya kay sehun. "Yun lang?"  
"Soo, bakit kriminal ba si sehun?" "Dae, may reputasyon kasi si sehun na papalit-palit ng jowa. Hindi ko naman sinasabi na huwag mong jowain yang mokong na yan pero parang ganoon na nga."  
Hindi alam ni jongdae ang mararamdaman what if ganon ang balak sa kaniya ni sehun pero wala namang masama makipag-kaibigan. Ang bait talaga si jongdae.  
"Soo, may gagawin ba tayo bukas?" tanong ni jongdae naisip niya yung alok ni sehun. "Wala naman kasi mamamalengke lang bukas sina mama at ako tatambay sa resort."  
"Guwardiya ka na rin ba soo?"  
"Baliw! pero marami kasing umaaligid kay jongin lalo na't maraming turista ngayon."  
"Wala ka bang tiwala kay jongin?"  
"Meron! pero maraming haliparot sa tabi-tabi, bakit may pupuntahan ka ba?" Tapos na maghugas ang dalawa kaya naghihilamos na si Kyungsoo.  
"Ah kasi si sehun gusto niya kong ipasyal bukas..." nahihiyang sabi ni jongdae.  
"Jongdae... bahala ka. basta mag-ingat ka mabait naman si sehun loko-loko lang talaga."  
"Huwag ka mag-alala soo kaya ko sarili ko nakakahiya naman if tatanggihan ko."  
"Sabihin mo maharot ka rin."  
"Kyungsoo!!"  
"Maghilamos kana skincare is life."  
Nag-aayos na ang dalawa para matulog nang maka-tanggap ng message si Jongdae galing sa unknown number. Si sehun pala...  
"Thanks for this day Jongdae.:)  
Hope to see you tomorrow!  
-Sehun"  
Nawala bigla ang antok ni jongdae. sinave na niya sa contacts si sehun.  
  
jongdae:3 : you're welcome!  
I'm free tomorrow, sehun.  
  
sehun:> : That's great!  
I'll pick you up in the morning.  
  
jongdae:3 : Okay Goodnight, sehun see you tomorrow:>  
  
sehun:> : Goodnight Jongdae <3  
  
Hindi na nabasa ni jongdae ang huling message ni sehun dahil nakatulog na siya sa pagod.  
Alas siete na nang magising sina jongdae, nasa palengke na ang magulang ni soo at tulog pa ang kambal. Nasa labas sina lola magnolia, nagdi-dilig at may kausap naman si lolo ben.  
"Umagang-umaga ang laki na agad ng ngiti mo dae" bungad ni kyungsoo pagkatapos sa banyo.  
"Si sehun kasi... may heart yung last message niya"  
"Huwag padadala sa paganyan-ganyan niyan... Tara na tayo na lang mag-luto ng umagahan para pagkauwi nila mama makapag-agahan na agad."  
Alas otso na nang makapag umagahan ang pamilya. Nanonood sina Jongdae nang may kumatok sa pintuan si Jill na ang nagbukas dahil siya ang malapit. "Hello ah si jongdae?" matamis ang ngiting binigay ni Sehun kay Jill. "Kuya may poging naghahanap kay kuya Jongdae!" sigaw ng bata. "Ha?..."  
Lumapit si jongdae at inaya sa loob si Sehun "Good morning Sehun, mangga ba yang dala mo?"  
"Ah oo, naaalala ko nabanggit mo na gusto mo ng mangga. Matamis yan" Nakangiti sa kaniya si sehun. "Thank you!"  
"Ang aga naman niyan sehun" tukso ni kyungsoo sa dalawa.  
"Tara na?" aya ni sehun. Nagpaalam na si jongdae kina lola at tita osang.  
Sa labas naghihintay yung itim na mini cooper ni Sehun. Pinagbuksan ni Sehun ng pinto si jongdae sa passenger seat. "Saan ang first destination natin?" "Sa botanical garden muna tayo maiinit na kasi,  
marunong ka bang lumangoy?"  
tanong ni sehun habang nagda-drive papunta sa garden.  
"Hindi...muntik na kasi akong malunod kaya na-trauma na kong lumangoy."  
"Oh... gusto sana kitang turuan mag-surf but it's okay we can do something else naman sa beach."  
"Okay" excited si jongdae sa mga bagay na gagawin nila ni sehun.  
Makaraan ang ilang minuto narating na nila ang botanical garden, may mga tao pero hindi naman karamihan  dahil lunes.  
Naglibot-libot sila sa malawak na hardin, masaya si jongdae dahil mahilig din siya sa halaman. Naalala niya yung mga halaman niya sa bahay nila sa barcelona.  
Huminto sila sa japanese garden para magpahinga, naupo sila sa bakanteng bench at naglabas si sehun ng pagkain. Aba! boy scout handa. Biskwit at juice ang dala ni sehun.  
Tahimik ang lugar at medyo mahangin, tumingin si jongdae kay sehun kung saan nakaharap sa kanya ang kanang parte ng mukha nito. Napansin niya yung peklat sa mukha nito "Anong nangyari diyan?" turo nito sa pisngi ni sehun. "Uhm noong bata ako nakalmot ako ng pusa ni ate."  
_Parang crescent moon ang mga ngiti niya, tila ba'y may solar_ _eclipse_ wari ni Jongdae sa nakangiting lalaki sa tabi niya.  
Hindi na pinansin ni jongdae ang mga paru-parong lumilipad sa tiyan dahil tumayo na si sehun para umalis. "Saan na ang sunod?" tanong ni Jongdae "Sa resort namin masarap magluto ang chef doon. Marami pa tayong pupuntahan pero ayoko magmadali para mas matagal pa kitang makasama."  
"Ha?" medyo mabilis ang lakad ni sehun dala na rin ng mahahabang biyas nito.  
"Sabi ko ang ganda mo!" nagulat si Jongdae sa narinig niya  
"Maganda? malabo rin ba mata mo sehun?"  
"Jongdae..." "augh" napahinto si jongdae at tumama sa dibdib ni sehun. Natigilan si sehun dahil tiningnan siya ni jongdae na para bang yung pusa sa shrek. Ayaw na ni sehun sa pusa simula nung nakalmot siya pero mukhang magbabago na ito.  
__ang__ _cute_  
"Tara na! alas dose na rin" Tumalikod siya kay jongdae para itago ang namumulang pisngi nito.  
"Okay!"  
  
Papuntang resort nagkwentuhan ang dalawa tungkol sa kanilang school life at napiling kurso sa kolehiyo.  
Architecture ang kurso ni sehun parehas sila ni jongin kaya magka-klase sila. Magaling sa math at drawing si sehun, pangarap niya rin ito dahil arkitekto ang kaniyang ama na si Mr. Sehyuk Oh. Siya ang CEO ng OH MEGA CORP. Ang mama niya na ang namamahala sa resort samantalang nurse ang ate nito.  
Mabait si sehun sa taong mabait sa kanya at malandi rin siya sa malandi sa kanya. Hindi naman kinakaila ni sehun na marami na siyang naging kasintahan at panangdaliang ligaya. Pero nagbago na siya simula nung nahuli niyang may ibang kasama ang boyfriend ng ate niya. Nakita niya kung gaano nasaktan ang kapatid nito. Simula non nangako siya sa sarili niya na magseseryoso na siya ulit sa pakikipag-relasyon.  
  
Pagdating sa resort iniwan muna ni sehun si jongdae sa may lobby at pumunta sa kitchen. Ipinapahanda ni sehun ang mga specialty ng resort nila sa chef.  
Bumalik si sehun kung nasaan si jongdae at inaya niya muna ito sa may pool area habang naghihintay ng makakain.  
"So sabi ni Jongin sakin kagabi umuwi ka raw dito para mag-aral? bakit?" tanong ni sehun habang nasa may lilim sila.  
"I seek independence from my parents. Hindi sila controlling parents ah! They support anything I want naman, sa una ayaw nila kasi mahihiwalay ako sa kanila."  
Jongdae said it with a smile on his face. After a while, tinawag na sila ng isang staff at nakahanda na raw ang lunch nila. Menu for the today's lunch are Bagnet, crab roll, spicy adobo, daing na bangus at halo-halo for dessert. Napagusapan ng dalawa ang parents nila at mga business nito. Pagkatapos nila kumain hinatid na ni sehun si jongdae pauwi at susunduuin niya si dae mamaya pag hindi na tirik ang araw at para makapag-dagat sila.  
Wala si kyungsoo sa bahay sabi ni Tita osang pinuntahan na raw niya si Jongin pero di nila nakita doon ang dalawa. Nag-siesta muna si jongdae kasama ang kambal.  
Alas kwatro y medya na rin nang magising si jongdae pagbaba niya andun na si sehun kausap ang matatanda. "Oh Jongdae anak gising kana pala!" "Tita..."  
"Kanina ka pa bat ka namumula?" tanong ni Jongdae kay sehun.  
"Ah mainit kasi sa labas...hehe"  
"Gigisingin ko lang ang kambal."  
"sige po tita"  
Hindi alam ni jongdae kilala ng grandparents niya ang pamilyang Oh. Nagpaalala na alagaan si jongdae at ingatan ito.  
Nasa sala lang sila kasama ang lola't lolo dahil nanonood sila ng teleserye sa hapon.  
"Maya-maya na tayo umalis" medyo inaantok pa ani ni jongdae at nasandal sa balikat ni sehun.  
"Okay!" nakapikit na si jongdae nang tingnan siya ni sehun. _Aalagaan talaga kita_.  
30 minutes nagising na si jongdae nakaidlip rin si sehun kaya ginising niya na rin ito. Nahiya si dae kasi di niya namalayan na nakatulog siya kay sehun.  
"Magbibihis lang ako sehun."  
"Sige."  
  
Matapos ni jongdae magbihis dumiretso na sila ng resort at naghihintay na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo.  
"Soo saan kayo galing?"  
"Kumain kami sa Olas Banditos tapos nagpahinga muna kami sa bahay ni jongin. Kayo?"  
"Nag-botanical garden kami tas dito na kami nag-lunch sa resort."  
"Ang romantic naman."  
Pinalo lang ni dae si soo sa braso kasi medyo kinilig nga siya. Sino bang hindi?  
"Tara guys?"  
May dalang surf boards sina jongin at sehun pagbalik.  
Pinanood muna nina soo at dae yung dalawa makipag laro sa alon. Medyo natakot si jongdae para kay sehun nang mahampas ito ng alon. Pero nakaahon agad si sehun at nag-thumbs up. Pakitang gilas pa rin ang dalawa kaya naisipan na lang nina kyungsoo at jongdae na lumangoy sa dagat. Nasa mababaw lang si Jongdae at may hawak na inflatable na dinala ni sehun. Yes! ang caring naman.  
Lumangoy si jongin papalapit kay Kyungsoo habang nasa surf board ito. ang gwapo talaga. Nasa likod niya si sehun at nilapitan si jongdae. "Jongdae sakay kita sa board!" "Ha? No way!" "Jongdae akong bahala sayo" sinabi niya yon habang naka-smirk.  
"Ayoko... baka malunod ako."  
"Dae, hahawakan kita at di tayo lalayo promise!"  
Nag-hehesitate si jongdae kasi natatakot talaga siya pero nakita niya naman sa mata ni sehun na hindi siya nito ipapahamak. Sumampa sya sa at umupo sa board at hinawakan ni sehun ang kamay niya at nasa board ang isa para akayin. Nawala na konti ang takot  ni Jongdae, sehun keeps reassuring him that nothing's gonna happen to him. Sa kabilang banda, naghaharutan sina Jongin at Kyungsoo tinatakot ni Jongin si kyungsoo gamit ang mga nakukuha nitong seaweed. Natawa na lamang ang dalawa, sa di inaasahang pangyayari humampas ng malakas ang alon, nahulog si dae sa board at agad na hinila ni Sehun si Jongdae at niyakap bago pa siya matangay. Hindi alam ni jongdae kung ano ang gagawin niya but sehun was there to catch him. _Sana all._ Nasa mababaw lang naman sila kaya di nag-panic si dae pero si sehun "Jongdae ayos ka lang ba?" kita sa mga mata niya ang pagkabagabag sa nangyari. "Sehun okay lang ako, don't worry." pangungumbinsi kay sehun. Sumunod na rin sina jongin at kyungsoo "Dae di ka ba nasaktan?" "Hindi naman soo."  
"Tara na umuwi na tayo at pagabi na rin." aya ni kyungsoo kay jongdae.  
"Kyung, hindi ko na kayo mahahatid pinapauwi ako ng maaga samin eh. Ingat kayo! text ka pagnakauwi na ah!" paalam ni jongin sa mga kaibigan.  
"Sehun una na kami ah. Salamat sa araw na to." "Hatid ko na kayo" sambit ni sehun bago pa man lumakad sina jongdae.  
"Hindi ka pa pagod sehun? saka hindi pa naman madilim." ani ni Jongdae. "Hindi pa naman, hindi kasi kita mapapasyal bukas tatlong araw akong mawawala. My father needs me in Manila for work."  
"Oh... may problema ba?" "No, I need to attend this conference dahil isa si dad sa speakers and you know to socialize na rin."  
"I see. Goodluck and I hope you will have a great time."  
Medyo nalungkot si jongdae masaya kasama si sehun at kahit dalawang araw palang silang magkakilala magaan ang loob niya kay sehun.  
Nakarating na rin sila sa bahay, nauna ng pumasok si kyungsoo para maligo.  
"Jongdae, sorry sa kanina dapat hindi na kita pinilit."  
sahun said this while biting his lips nag-worry talaga siya.  
"Sehun di ako bata...as I said earlier I'm fine don't worry about it." jongdae reassured him.  
"I enjoyed this day sehun. Ingat ka paalis." Sehun saw that sincere and sweet smile ni Jongdae again. Sehun felt something in his heart. _Totoo ngang may anghel sa lupa_.  
"Jongdae can I hug you?" nahihiyang humiling si sehun.  
"Okay?" Jongdae was dazed by sehun's request pero inisip niya baka Kailangan lang talaga nung tao ng hug. Sehun embraced him at his waist ang cute kasi hanggang sa baba lang siya ni sehun. Jongdae ended the hug gabi na at kailangan na niyang pumasok.  
"Thank you sehun. see you soon!"  
"Mabilis lang ang 3 days babawi ako."  
"Bye sehun!"  
"Sige alis na ko."  
  
Pumasok na si jongdae at mukhang tapos na magluto ang mga nakakatanda. "Jongdae anak maligo kana rin para makakain na tayo"  
"Sige po tita."  
  
Matapos kumain, nasa kwarto na ang dalawa nagpapahinga at may face mask na. Nagsalita si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan naman ni jongdae yung mga picture nila kanina. "Sayang naman naudlot yung isang linggong pagibig niyo ni sehun" "ano ka ba kyungsoo! mabait lang yung tao" na-shook si dae bigla. "Eh ano yung yakapan drama niyo kanina ha?"  
"Hindi ko alam soo. nagpaalam lang siya kung pwede daw ba niya ko mayakap need niya lang siguro talaga."  
"Puma-paraan lang yan. Bawal mahulog masakit pag di ka masalo jongdae." babala ni kyungsoo kay Jongdae. Lumumbay naman ang mukha ni jongdae sa sinabi ni Kyungsoo.  
Mabuting kaibigan lang ang turing ni dae kay sehun dahil masyadong mabilis kakakilala lang nila kahapon. "Dae ayaw lang kitang masaktan pero tingin ko naman sincere ang pakay ni sehun sayo. Naging judgmental ako kaagad.  
Nagbago kasi si sehun nung nag-break sila nung boyfriend niya.  
Sana tumino na siya ulit." _Oh_...  
Hindi naman nagulat si jongdae sa mga sinabi ni kyungsoo. Nangyayari naman talaga iyon siguro ganito i-handle ni sehun yung sakit. Naghahanap ng ligaya sa iba kahit panandalian lang.  
"Alam mo jongdae, let's just enjoy this summer" masayang sinabi ni Kyungsoo kasi nag- _I love you kyung, goodnight <3 _na si jongin sa kanya.  
"Salamat sa concern, soo"  
"Matutulog na ko dae, goodnight"  
  
10:00PM  
Sehun texted jongdae on his way to the airport.   
  
sehun:> : Jongdae natutulog kana?  
  
jongdae:3 : patulog na. nasa airport kana?  
  
sehun:> : malapit na :)  
  
jongdae:3 : Ingat ka! Pahinga ka kaagad. ^^  
  
sehun:> : Thank you! I'll text you later.  
  
Nakatulog na si jongdae at kakalapag lang ng chopper ni sehun sa Manila.  
  
sehun:> : I'm in our house now. Goodnight Jongdae. <3  
  
  
Kinaumagahan na nabasa ni jongdae yung message ni sehun.  
  
jongdae:3 : Magandang umaga sehun! Enjoy this day :)  
  
Buong araw namasyal ang pamilya nila Kyungsoo. Binisita ang mga luma at bagong pasyalan at kainan.  
Si sehun naging abala sa conference at pakikipagusap sa mga taong pwede niyang makasalamuha pag siya na ang may hawak ng kumpanya nila.  
Mabilis na lumipas ang tatlong araw nasa LU na agad si sehun.  
  
Biyernes ng umaga pinuntahan ni sehun si Jongdae sabik itong makita ang lalaki at makita ang reaskyon sa bagong kulay niyang buhok. "Sehun?" bungad sa kaniya ni jongdae. "Yes?" "Pasok ka! itim na ang buhok mo bakit?" tanong ni jongdae habang nakaupo na sila sa sala kung saan siya nanonood ng cartoon.  
"Dad made me para mas presentable raw. How are you?"  
"Medyo pagod marami kaming ginawa kahapon, masakit katawan ko."  
"Same, then let's just stay here. Asan si kyungsoo?" "Okay, kasama sina tita binisita pamilya ni jongin. Sina lola naman may meeting daw sa barangay." "Ah kaya pala tahimik. So tayo lang dito" sinabi ito ni sehun habang nakataas ang kilay. "Actually hindi... nasa banyo si Jill naliligo, hindi maganda pakiramdam niya kaya naiwan na lang kami." medyo natawa si Jongdae kita niya yung pag-pout ni sehun. Nanonood yung dalawa nang bumaba si Jill, medyo maayos na ang pakiramdam. "Kuya pogi?"  
"Hello Jill, Kuya sehun nga pala" kinamayan ni sehun si jill na mukhang natuwa na nakita ulit ang kuya pogi.  
"Kuya dae, gusto ko ng graham cake" naka-pout ito at sino ba naman si jongdae para tanggihan ang request ng bata. "O sige teka check ko lang if may ingredients sa kusina."  
Tiningnan ni jongdae yung kitchen at all purpose cream lang ang laman. Umakyat siya at kinuha ang wallet. "Jill bibili lang ako ng kailangan natin, iwan ka na lang?"  
"Sige kuya bantayan ko yung bahay."  
"Jill, hwag kang magpapasok ah"  
"Yes po!"  
"Jongdae samahan na kita"  
  
Buti na lang at may malapit na grocery store at nakabili ng mga kailangan.  
"Bumili kaya tayo ng mangga?"  
"Ah oo nga mas masarap pag may mangga."  
Si sehun na ang nagbitbit ng lahat habang pinapayungan siya ni jongdae.  
  
"Okay ako na ang maghahalo ng cream at condensed. Sehun pwede ikaw na mag-crush nung crackers?"  
"No problem!"  
"Eh ako kuya?"  
"Sige ikaw na maghalo nito at hihiwain ko na yung mangga. "  
"Yey!" masaya yung bata habang naghahalo at si sehun naman nagpapakitang gilas sa pag-durog ng crackers.  
Isa-isa na nilang nilagay ang ingredients sa Tupperware.  
Pinapapak na ni Jill yung natirang cream at condensed sa lalagyan. "Kuya anong oras siya makakain?" "Tanghalian pwede na yan basta nasa freezer naman."  
  
Bumalik na sa panonood ang tatlo.  
"How's the conference pala sehun?" tinanong ni jongdae si sehun magkatabi lang sila. Kumportable siya sa piling ni sehun at si jill naman nakahiga ang ulo sa hita ni jongdae mukhang inaantok.  
"It's fine? nothing unusual naman. Lagi naman akong dinadala ni dad sa mga ganitong event para makilala rin ako ng partners niya."  
"I'm glad it went well."  
"Yeah... but I missed you, you know"  
Jongdae was taken aback by sehun's words so he just smiled at the man in front of him.  
"Sorry! did I made you uncomfortable?"  
"No... na-miss din naman kita."  
Ayan namumula na si Jongdae. Kung mainit sa labas mas mainit sa loob dahil kay Oh Sehun.  
  
Alas diyes y medya na ng makauwi sina kyungsoo kasabay ang lola't lolo. "Sehun! nandito kana pala"  
"Hello po!" nagmano si sehun sa mga nakakatanda. " Sehun anak dito kana mananghalian ah!"  
"Sige po tita"  
"Dae sana sumama kayo ang sarap ng mineryenda namin luto ng mama ni jongin. pero worry not nagdala ako hahah" "Salamat soo! gumawa pala kami nina sehun ng mango graham cake." "Nirequest ni jill yan no?" "Oo favorite ba niya"? tanong ni jongdae, nagising na rin ang bata at nakipaglaro na sa kambal niya. "Oo yan gusto niya pag masama pakiramdam."  
"Jongdae nasabi mo na ba kay sehun na hanggang sunday na lang tayo dito?" "Hindi pa."  
Hinahanda ni dae yung biko na luto ng mama ni jongin para makakain si sehun. "Hindi naman tayo pwede mag-extend marami kang aasikasuhin na papel."  
  
"Sehun, biko oh" sabi ni Kyungsoo  at iniabot ni dae yung platito.  
Natahimik na lang si jongdae sa tabi ni sehun.  
  
Makaraan ang isang oras nakahain na ang mga ulam para pagsalu-saluhan ng pamilya kasama si sehun. Sa tapat ni sehun umupo si Jongdae katabi ni sehun sina jack at jill.  
"Sehun ano nga pala ang kurso mo? iisag university lang kayo ni jongin di ba?" tanong ng tatay ni soo. "Opo, architecture po tito."  
"Kumusta naman di ka ba nahihirapan?"  
"Nahihiripan din po minsan pero gusto ko po yung ginagawa ko."  
"Mabuti yan at gusto mo ang ginagawa mo. Wala namang madali sa buhay basta magsumikap ka lang."  
"Thank you po tito."  
Kinuha ni Jongdae yung ginawa nilang mango graham cake masaya ang lahat dahil masarap ang pagkakagawa nila ni sehun.  
  
Pagkatapos kumain nasa sala na ang lahat at nagpapahinga. Umuwi na muna si sehun.  
"Jongdae huwag kana malungkot makakasama naman natin si sehun sa school ano ka ba!"  
"Hindi naman ako malungkot-"  
"Dae crush mo na ba si sehun?  
huwag kang echosera halata naman na nalungkot ka."  
"Soo...haay oo pero happy crush lang."  
"Dae... ang arte! may happy crush ka pang nalalaman. Sabi naman ni jongin walang jowa si sehun ngayon so don't worry."  
"Happy crush lang talaga promise!"  
"Sige sabi mo eh"  
  
Alas kwatro bumalik si sehun at inaya sina jongdae na mag swimming sa resort nila. Excited ang kambal dahil maganda raw ang kiddie pool nila sehun.  
Naghihintay naman si Jongin sa may pool area para maging life guard ngayon.  
"Nini! bat yan lang suot mo?"  
naka swimming trunks lang si jongin at hindi suot ang rashguard na uniform. Day off kasi ni jongin ngayon sa pagtuturo ng surfing.  
"Mainit soo" kinindatan niya lang si kyungsoo at pinalo siya nito sa braso. "Aray! tara na samahan ko kayo sa kiddie pool."  
Nakakatawa kasi silang apat nasa kiddie pool kasama sina jack and jill na parehas na nakasakay sa salbabida. Walang ibang bata sa pool at puro adult lang sa kabilang area kaya sinamahan na ng apat.  
Naglaro rin sila ng wrestling habang nasa balikat ni jongin si jack at kay sehun naman si jill.  
Makalipas ang isang oras sa pool inaya na ni kyungsoo ang dalawang bata para umuwi at hinatid sila ni jongin. Naiwan naman sina sehun at jongdae. Nagpunta na lang sila ng dagat at naglakad-lakad sa dalampasigan at nakarating sa dulo kung saan sila unang nagkita.  
"Sehun... sa lunes pala uuwi na kami ng maynila. Kailangan ko na kasing asikasuhin yung requirements ko sa school." sinabi ni jongdae nang maupo sila sa tapat ng isang malaking puno.  
"Ang iksi naman ng bakasyon niyo dito." Nalungkot si sehun pero naiintindihan naman niya iyon.  
"Magkikita naman tayo sa school saka may 2 days pa kami."  
"Oo, hindi ka naman mahirap hanapin."  
"Bat mo naman nasabi yan?"  
"Ikaw lang kilala kong parang curly braces ang labi."  
Wala na kinilig na si jongdae.  
"Lagi kitang ime-message at tatawagan." sabi ni sehun.  
>.<  
  
  
**Sunday Morning**  
  
Nagsimba ang pamilya nila Jongdae kasama ang pamilya ni jongin. Nakita ni jongdae si sehun sa may pangalawang hilera ng upuan. Sayang hindi niya naka-"Peace be with you" si sehun.  
Matapos ang misa bumili sila ni Kyungsoo ng cotton candy dahil nagturo ang mga bulilit.  
Sakto naman nakasalubong nila si sehun. "Jongdae!" "Good morning sehun" "Good morning din, Mom ko nga pala. Mom si jongdae yung apo rin nila Lola Magnolia."  
"Ah good morning po tita"  
"Hello rin hijo, aalis na raw kayo bukas?"  
nagulat si jongdae sa tanong ng mama ni sehun.  
"Opo tita."  
"Ganun ba sa susunod sa resort ka na namin tumuloy ah, konti na lang at sa inyo na gusto tumira ng anak ko"  
"Mom!" nahihiya na si sehun sa mga sinasabi ng mama niya   
"Sige po tita sa susunod na bakasyon po."  
"Aasahan ko iyan Jongdae. Sige mauuna na kami."  
"Pasensya kana sa mom ko jongdae. Pala-kaibigan kasi siya."  
"Okay lang" nung una medyo kinabahan siya kasi mukhang  
masungit ang mama ni sehun pero hindi pala.  
"Sige jongdae sasamahan ko pa si mom."  
"Bye sehun ingat kayo!"  
  
Alas nueve na ng gabi at naghahanda na para umalis. Inagahan nila para hindi sumabay sa rush hour dahil lunes na bukas. Nandoon si jongin para magpaalam sa pamilya ni soo. Babalik sya ng maynila ilang linggo bago magsimula ang klase sabay na sila ni sehun.  
At si sehun naman kasama si jongdae sa likod ng bahay nila.  
Hawak niya ang kanang kamay nito.  _Kahit sa gabi hindi matatawaran ang kagandahan ni Jongdae, walang kaparis ang mga mata nito._  
Nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa at bago pa umalis si jongdae sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ni sehun.  
Lumapit siya kay jongdae at nakakatitig sa mga mata nito.  
"Jongdae..." at hinalikan niya si jongdae sa noo. Nagulat si Jongdae sa ginawa ni sehun at sana hindi niya nakikita yung pamumula ng mga pisngi niya.  
"Sehun babye!" niyakap na lang niya si sehun kasi tinatawag na siya ni kyungsoo.  
"I'll see you soon Jongdae."  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Maikli lang tong kwento na ito.  
> Abangan ang huling kabanata sa takdang panahon.  
> Salamat sa pagbabasa:D


End file.
